


Death Knell Remake

by SelmakFan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelmakFan/pseuds/SelmakFan
Summary: #### 2010 challenge #### Sam and the rest of SG1 plus Janet, Selmak/Jacob and Martouf/Lantash, Malek ect.....Death Knell remake! What if Sam managed to escape by hijacking a glider that had landed but only managed to crash on another planet that had a gate. Now you could go in so many different directions. One: Sam gates to another reality. Two: Is stuck there because the DHD is broken. Three; Happens to be Tok'ra secret planet. Four: Planet that JUST so happens to have symbioets and Sam has to take one because she is dieing and it happens to be one of many Tok'ra queens. Then of course depending which story line you pick up, well, then you could take it anywhere!!!!Copied from Symbiotica were Im Ringthing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> From challenge on Tok'ra Resistance
> 
> Thank you for beta-help Katia and HG!

 

~is internal talk

* * *

Sam ran desperately towards the treeline. The supersoldier was after her and closing. She didn’t know if she’d make it this time. She was bleeding from several wounds, some of them bad (in her leg and shoulder especialy). She looked back and saw the supersoldier aproaching again and she just felt too tired to continue. For a moment she felt like giving up.  
  
How did he even get her? The gate had not activated and was certain they’d have seen if he had come through anyway. He must have come by ship. Perhaps she could find it and flee in it?  
  
She wasn’t looking were she was going and fell out over an abyss and tumbled down a slope. She rolled and rolled, hitting bushes and stones on the way. She was finally stopped at the bottom, completely confused and considered just staying there.  
  
When she opened her eyes and looked up she saw she had slid through an area that now hid her completely and a long way too from what she could see. This was actually lucky as the supersoldier had been thrown off by it and was not sure where she was. Her body complained about her lucky statement, but she was alive even though when she got up she realised she must have broken a few ribs.  
  
She coughed up some blood and felt dizzy. Realising she needed to continue moving she began doing so.  
  
She walked on through a dense forest and often had to rest. She knew she was bleeding internally and her leg hurt so much she could barely continue walking. Suddenly just as she was giving up she saw something shine in the sun. She huddled towards it and saw it was a ship hidden under the branches in the near outer edges of the forest. She felt almost jubilating.  
  
It was a somewhat modded deathglider and she manage open the door to it and pull herself up. She slid into it and pulled the door closed after her, just as the supersoldier approach her again. She waved at him and grinned at his frustration as she kicked the glider in gear and took off. She felt something hit the glider just as it entered hyperspace and checking the readouts she realised the supersoldier had managed to hit her even just before she left the planet. Damn!  
  
The glider was leaking air and was wobbly, she realised it would not make it far as the hyper space was instable and it sort of slid in and out of it in glitches.  
  
This was bad! She would have to find a place to land soon so she did not strand or blow up!  
  
Looking on the panels she discovered a planet nearby and set course for it. Soon it was visible which was not a moment too soon as her glider was making odd noises and kept flickering in and out of hyper space.  
  
She entered the atmosphere. Trying to land she aimed for a large open stretch near the stargate. The glider was very hard to stear by now and she landed hard. The ship plowed its way through a lot of dirt and threw it up as it went, finally stopping as it hit the stargate.  
  
Sam moaned, but managed to stumble out of the ship. She fell to the ground and just lay there for several moments before she had collected herself enough that she managed to get up. She coughed up some more blood and realised this was very bad. She needed to somewhere where she could get medical assistance and soon. She felt for her GDO and realised it was missing. She must have dropped it when she tumbled down the slope on the planet with the supersoldier.  
  
Sighing deeply she tried to concentrate. Where else could she go? She remembered the address for the new gamma site and decided to go there. She stumbled to the DHD and entered the secuence. The DHD behaved strangely as did the stargate. She couldn’t understand it it could not have anything to do with the ship hitting it - it would not be enough to affect it she thought.  
  
However, it dialed slowly, and not the right glyphs lit up. She sighed and felt weak. As the stargate flushed and was active, she knew there was no way of knowing if it was the right address, as the DHD showed the one she had dialed, but the stargate had lit up differently. She considered waiting when she heard someone yelling in the distance and turned to see Jaffa approaching. Just great, she had landed on a planet that had Jaffa loyal to some Goa’uld, presumably. She decided it was better to take the chance on an unknown planet. Most likely she could get to dial a new planet from there and go there with no problems, since that gate would likely be OK.  
  
As she ran and limped towards the stargate it seemed to be passing in and out of reality. Sam decided it was probably because of her head wound.  
  
She almost fell through the stargate and heard it close behind her, fortunately without anyone coming through. In her confusion she imagined the trip had been longer and that the world had flickered for just a moment, then stabilized.  
  
Exhausted and severly injured she just lie there for some time, trying to regain strength. She finally wokened up when it was getting dark and the stars were coming up. She supported herself against the DHD and got up on her feet. She began dialing, but the gate did not dial. It had some malfunction which she couldn’t deal with right now. Usually she may be able to repair it if she just knew more about crystals she might even do it now, if all parts where there, but she needed something to eat and drink and to heal first. If she would even live - she had hit her head in the crash and she already had broken ribs and internal bleeding - as well as the injured leg and arm. She knew it was bad to cough up blood and she likely needed operating.  
  
The planet was almost peaceful except for nighttime insects that made whistling and humming noices. Sam stumbled through the nearby small forest and came to an opening with a large lake. She allowed herself to fall on the shore and dipped her head and hands in the water. It was cool and clear and tasted wonderfully. She washed herself some, especially the back of her head and neck which where heavily scraped from the crash. After cleaning the wounds she then lied on the beach and fell asleep with exhaustion.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
She woke up. The sun must be up because she felt the heat on her face. She realized she was weaker and could barely lift her head. Everything hurt and she could not feel her left leg. She almost fainted again when she tried to lift her head. She realised this was it. What had woken her up she wondered as she would have prefered to not have if it just meant waiting for her death. She then felt something touch her again and heard what sounded like squeling.  
  
Squeling? She realised where she had heard that type of squel before. Symbiotes! Damn! She realized now she could sense naquada signature also. Why had she not realized before? Anyways, now she might live but it would be as a Goa’uld host! It would have been better if she had been killed in the crash now she would give away knowledge about Earth! They could pretend to be her and go do bad things before she was discovered! Maybe even kill her friends or blow up the base, and take over Earth.  
  
She knew her only hope was that she was too wounded for the symbiote to heal but she was almost certain she was not. They were resilient and good healers the damn little snakeys.  
  
She kept her eyes closed and tried gathering strength to move away enough from water for the snake to not get her, but she could not. Frustrated she moaned and gave up and stayed.  
  
She fainted from the exhaustion.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
It was later when she woke up. First she didn’t remember, then she panicked when she knew the symbiote had been there. Had it taken her over? Of course it must have!  
  
She tried lifting her arm and found she could, but she was even weaker now. Some time must have passed. The squeling came back and again something - someone? - was pushing against her arm. She finally got her eyes open and looked into the face of a symbiote.  
  
She almost cried out in fear and surprise and the symbiote somehow looked remorseful. It made a number of sounds which Sam didn’t understand, but which somehow seemed soothing. Why hadnt it taken her? It looked odd, by the way, with what looked like some sort of tentacles on her face. Sam was hit with the realisation it was a queen she looked at.  
  
This was even worse! If a Goa’uld queen took her she could be the cause of lots and lots of larvae that would take over the Galaxy again and the Goa’uld might be stronger again. It was very bad, but perhaps the queen did not want such a bad host as herself - she must look horrible with all the injuries and dirty.  
  
Or perhaps...it was not a Goa’uld? Could it really be a Tok’ra? Sam’s heart beat wildly, nervously also, but with some hope. She knew from Jolinar Egeria might have had daughters she had hid, but noone knew where they had been hidden. Was this one of them? If that was the case she was waiting for her consent, and wanted to help.  
  
Sam managed to open her cracked lips. “Hi.”  
  
The symbiote squeled exitedly, obviously happy she was well enough to talk. Sam decided it was worth the risk that it was Goa’uld - if it were Tok’ra it would heal her and the Tok’ra would get a queen. Did she want to be Tok’ra? She had thought about it for some time, though not much since Martouf had died. She had considered that if she were to have a relationship with him, she should be Tok’ra to not die of old age when he was still no older than he was when she met him.  
  
Of course, he had died before she truly admitted to herself she was interested in a relationship with him, so that was not irrelewant and only brought her pain to think of it.  
  
Fact was she did not really mind being Tok’ra. If nothing else it would give her a close friend.  
  
Then - this was a queen. She could not not take her if she was really Tok’ra and it meant the Tok’ra would no longer be a dying species. They would again be able to get more Tok’ra and that would be good for the entire galaxy and Earth too, whether Jack liked it or not. She also admitted she always had a soft spot for the Tok’ra and that their well being mattered more to her than she usually admitted. It had bothered her badly that they would risk dying out, but now she could maybe help them so that would not happen! Yes, it was an easy choice, even if it meant she would not be able to go on missions (the Tok’ra would never allow their queen to risk her life and Sam admitted it would be insane to do so), she would also have to take a mate and likely live with the Tok’ra.  
  
It would mean changes, but if she did not take her she would never forgive herself - for all the hours it would take before she died if she did not because she could not get to medical attention.  
  
“Listen - I hope you’re Tok’ra, but I have no way of telling and I don’t understand your sqeels. However, I’ll hope you are and if so, I willingly give myself as your host. Do you understand?” She looked at the symbiote. Truth be told, it was actually kind of beautiful, though Sam didn’t know if that was something she had from Jolinar.  
  
She was not afraid.  
  
The symbiote nodded and made a sound that Sam thought meant yes. She left the water and began crawling up on Sam, who was unable to turn towards her. The symbiote reached Sam’s mouth and Sam forced herself to be calm and opened it.  
  
The symbiote dived in.  
  
A short stab of pain, then darkness.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Sam did not know how long had passed when she woked up. ~Hello,~ a voice said, ~I am Shervina - and I am Tok’ra so you can stop worrying.~ There was amusement in the voice.  
  
“Hello,” ~oops I mean Hello,~ Sam quickly stopped talking out loud and thought to the symbiote - to Shervina. ~I’m Sam, but I guess you know that don’t you?~  
  
~Yes, I may have seen some of your thoughs~ she tried to sounded more innocent but Sam saw through her. ~Yes, we are blended. You were really badly wounded and I needed the extra control so we are blended.~  
  
~It’s OK,~ Sam said. ~I don’t want you to leave - if you want to stay that is.~  
  
~Of course I do!~ Shervina thought her warm feelings.  
  
They talked some time and Sam learned that there had been many symbiotes here with the queen, but some century ago there had been an earthquake and the small lake they lived in had been connected with the bigger lake which was full of big fish who had begin eating the symbiotes. When Egeria had spawned the larvae they had been safe in the small lake, but now they were hunted and for more than 5 years Shervina had been alone. She had kept safe by only staying in the shallow part of the lake, hiding among some branches that had fallen into the water. There were few small fishes that came in there or any other food for her, so she was getting thin and had considered risking going out into the bigger lake. It was lucky Sam had come by now. She was very happy for it as was Sam.  
  
Sam was fully healed and got up. She took a drink from the water then picked some fruit growing on a nearby tree. After eating she felt even better and walked back towards the gate.  
  
Shervina had told her that the stargate had been deliberately sabotaged so noone would be able to come here and harm the symbiotes. However, Sherwina knew how to fix it.  
  
They reached the gate and quickly repaired it, then opened a address to the gamma site. Sam hurried through, eager to hear if everyone else had made it away safely from the beta site and if her dad was OK.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
No one was around on the gamma site at all. There were not even traces of anyone.  
  
~What happened?! Why is noone here?~ Sam said. ~It’s as if noone was ever here -atleast not from Earth. We had a whole base around here.~  
  
~Perhaps more time has passed? No of course not.~ Shervina realised only a day or two could have passed since Sam was attacked by the supersoldier since she could not have lived so long with those injuries. Shervina had been very surprised to hear about what had happened in the galaxy and was interested in studing also Jolinar’s memories since there was new things there for her, since it was almost 1000 years since Egeria left her and the others on the planet and they had been alone since (because it would have been too dangerous to visit).  
  
~No, something else is odd. And now I remember that when I went through the stargate I saw it almost flicker in and out of reality! I think somehow I must have gone to another reality!~  
  
~Sounds far out, but I can’t give a better explanation.~  
  
They looked around for some time then went to the stargate and dialed the planet P3X-797 (the land of light), since they had means of contacting Earth.

* * *

  
They stepped out on the planet and looked around for anyone. The locals came towards them, recognizing Sam and greeting them.  
  
“Welcome, it has been a very long time since we have seen Eartlings. We were told youre planet had fallen to the Goa’uld and did not expect to see you again.” Their leader said.  
  
~I think it’s best you do not tell them otherwise Sam~  
  
~Yes I agree.~  
  
“We were some of the survivors who got away and have been hiding since then. have you truly met noone since the attack?”  
  
“No, noone.”  
  
Sam nodded gravely. “Then we must continue looking.”  
  
“We have a small group of your allies hiding here when they are not on missions. Do you wish to talk to those?”  
  
~Allies?~  
  
~Maybe Jaffa or Tok’ra~ Sam said enthusiasticly. ~we should meet them!~  
  
“We’d like to meet them.”  
  
The man nodded. “Good come this way.”  
  
They walked to the houses and entered.  
  
“I’m bringing some of friends from before! Look!”  
  
Two people got up, one suporting the other and another stayed lieing down. They were obviosly injured.  Sam and Sherwina felt the energy signature from the symbiotes.  
  
Sam gasped as she looked at Martouf, Aldwin and Ren’al - all dead were she came from. Shervina felt her reaction to Martouf in particular and gave her a supporting hug.  
  
“Martouf -and Aldwin and Ren’al.” She gaped and shook her head.  
  
The Tok’ra looked as surprised to see her as she was them.  
  
“Samantha?!” Martouf walked closer, limping a little. He stopped, reacting to probably feeling the symbiote. “You’re a host!” It was obvios he thought it a Goa’uld.  
  
Aldwin supported himself on a table and swayed a little. “Major Carter...”  
  
Ren’al lifted her head and looked to her.  
  
“I can explain. I’m not a Goa’uld.”  
  
Martouf looked pained but took out a zat’nik’tel. “How can we believe that? You were killed or so we thought together will the rest of the personel at SGC when Sokar attacked, punishing you for witholding Apophis from him for a time earlier and then we freed Selmak from Netu. Sokar attacked less than a month later and then all of the galaxy felt his wrath.”  
  
“Um, didn’t we kill Sokar? I mean the Tok’ra did, with a bomb to Netu.”  
  
Aldwin looked ashamed. “They wanted to but Teal’c succeeded in convincing me not to fire it in time. Sokar survived and the galaxy - and the Tok’ra and the Tau’ri - all paid dearly for it. It is my fault all is lost. We are the last Tok’ra and we thought all Tau’ri were dead.”  
  
Sam took a deep breath. Such a small diffrence leading to such a big diffrence!  
  
“I come from another reality, you must believe me! There you’re all dead.”  
  
“Such an outragous thing! You must prove the truth!” said Re’nal, trying to sit up.  
  
“Stay there, Ren’al, you’re badly wounded and we have no healing device to help.”  
  
“Ren’al” Sam said with scorn. “You could just have killed Martouf yourself when you didn’t let Lantash try and heal him.”  
  
“What! I didn’t do that! Are you crazy?”  
  
“Yeah, Samantha - or more likely the Goa’uld pretending to be her - I’m right here. Ren’al did not kill me or cause me to die!”  
  
“In my reality she did.” Sam stubbornly.  
  
“Listen, this is not important now. We need to prove Sam is not a Goa’uld, unless she is!” Aldwin said.  
  
~It won’t matter what you say since I could just take that knowlegde from your mind.~ Serwhina pointed out.  
  
“Don’t you have some sort of drug that will knock out the snake and not me?” Sam said frustratingly.  
  
“I know how to make one.” Ren’al said. “Help me up.”  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Ren’al made a list of things she needed and Martouf and Aldwin got them for her since they did not trust Sam who was locked up and guarded. Fortunately Martouf and Aldwin had both healed enough that they could safely go through the gate and get the stuff, since they needed to trade for it without access to Tok’ra labs.  
  
They got the drug made and they were assured it was harmless. Sam drunk it and Shervina went to sleep. “OK ask me then.”  
  
Martouf scanned her. “The symbiote is asleep - and she’s a queen!” He looked shocked.  
  
“A queen!” Aldwin and Ren’al said in chorus.  
  
“Yes, she’s a queen - and she’s also a Tok’ra.” Sam smiled. “Egeria spawned her on a hidden planet which I happened to find.”  
  
She told the relieved and happy Tok’ra what had happened. They could now plan for the future.  
  
“So we are now only 4 Tok’ra left here - but one is a queen so we can finally increase our numbers and hopefully that will help us destroy the Goa’uld.” Martouf said, smiling.  
  
“We need to find safe planets for Shervina to spawn on - and then we need hosts!” Aldwin said enthusiastically.  
  
“We can probably hide some here - and likely some of the people here might agree to become hosts when they have seen the symbiotes grow up her.” Ren’al pointed out.  
  
“Hey! What about me? Can I be part of the planning?” Sam said a little frustrating. “You know Shervina and I need to find a mate and what if I want to go back to my universe?”  
  
The Tok’ra was quiet. They felt embarrased to not have thought of her, but they could not believe she would leave, if she even could?  
  
“Before all of that - do you even think you can go back?”  
  
“Maybe, I haven’t tried yet - but I agree I don’t know how to open the gate to another reality. Maybe by reproducing the events, but to get the right reality I know is hard.”  
  
“And you are willing to risk the future of the Tok’ra for a small chance of going home?” Martouf looked devastated and clearly had personal reasons too.  
  
Sam sighed. “No, I would not risk the future of the Tok’ra - here or there. Besides, Sherwina would not permit it. She says we will not even try to leave until we have spawned two queens here and a couple batches of normal symbiotes. I agree with her. You can still increase your numbers it will just take a little longer before you are many and ready to fight again.”  
  
“Maybe that is good.” Ren’al admitted. “If the Goa’uld does not see us for a century or so they will think we are gone and then we come back - strong and many. We might win that way and the queens and new symbiotes would grow up safer that way.” She nodded. That was how they would do it.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Sam really hoped she would be able to go back to her reality since this was not the same - especially since Earth and everyone else from there was gone. They had talked much back and forth and she knew the two universes had been the same until the time when Aldwin hesitated to fire the bomb - then their paths had split in two, even if slowly at first.  
  
Shervina pointed out they should find a mate and begin to spawn symbiotes quickly as the Tok’ra really needed more people desperately and also if she wanted to go back.  
  
Sam pondered this. There were really only two choices as it had to be a male Tok’ra - no one else could be trusted with the knowledge of the symbiotes yet. It was not like it was a difficult choice. She had long ago admitted to herself she felt love for Martouf, but had not done so early enough to tell him in her own universe. This could be another chance for her.  
  
However, while she knew he had come to love her in her universe, she did not know if it was the case here. There was also another matter entirely, which was that she wanted to go back to her own reality if it was possible. However Martouf would likely stay here. Could she start a relationship with him just to leave him? Would she be devastated and would he? She had regretted her actions before - still did. Would she risk it now? Shervina voted yes. Sam needed time to think still.  
  
Also, what did he think about Shervina? She would have to know first, because there was no doubt he would agree to mate with them for the sake of the Tok’ra and to provide DNA for more symbiotes, whatever he felt otherwise.  
  
Sam walked some way away from the houses they were staying in and sat down against a tree in a clearing in the small nearby forest.  
  
It was so peaceful! It was late afternoon and pleasantly warm. She listened to the birds singing and the insect buzz and could almost believe the Goa’uld had not destroyed Earth. Shervina was quiet, alloweing Sam a moments belief she was home on Earth and none of all this had happened.  
  
~You love him. So do I now. We should talk to him. It is wrong not to grab happiness when you can even if we will be sad later. How do you know he would not chose to be happy for some months or years with us even if he will be sad when we leave? I would. Would you not? He should have the choice.~  
  
~You’re rite.~ Sam sighed.  
  
They sensed a energy signature and looked up. It was Martouf, smiling a little at them but also concerned.  
  
“Samantha?”  
  
“Yes.” Sam said, confirming she was in control. She smiled back at him, a little aprehensive because of what she had been thinking.  
  
Martouf sat down beside her, nitting his brows. “Samantha...Lantash and I have been talking - much - and we realise we need to talk to you. Lantash says we should have done so a while ago, as soon as we knew you were you.”  
  
Sam smiled again, wider this time. “I also need to talk to you.”She became serious. “I missed you so much.”  
  
He nodded.”We have missed you much as well.” He looked at her, gravely. “The pain of realising you had been killed on the base was...overwhelming” He closed his eyes. After a little while he bowed his head and gave Lantash control. Looking up he smiled a little bleakly.  
  
“There has not been a day we did not think of you.”  
  
“Lantash.” Sam looked at him with a little aprehension, always a little nervous around him even if she liked him a liot. She needed to talk more to him, she knew she felt for him as well. Pushing her aprehension aside, she took hold of his arms and looked into his eyes.  
  
He looked at her with concern, and she realized he was terrified she did not love him or even like him. Thinking back she realized she had given him no reason for hope - and she had often reacted a little negative to him, mostly because of the situations and things he had been forced to say, but still. She realized he had kept hidden much of the time - not in the beginning, but later on it had always been Martouf that had talked with er.  
  
Suddenly her heart bled for him - she knew he had loved her, as much as he’d loved Jolinar in her universe, and she never even showed him she liked him! From his look it had been the same here - not surprisingly since the two universes had been the same until the Netu-incident and personal things had probably been the same afterwards as well.  
  
“Lantash, I don’t know how you and Martouf feel about me here - but I suspect everything is the same as it was in my reality. I also don’t know how the Sam here felt for you - but she was me, so I suspect she felt what I do. For long I was confused, but when both of you were dead I knew wuith painful clarity I loved you. Both of you. She would have to, and I’m sure she regretted never getting to tell you when she died.”  
  
“You love us?” Lantash looked first utterly surprised then smiling. “Samantha! Never worry, we love you as well. So very much.” He threw his arms around her and they kissed. Then Martouf and Sam kissed. She loved them both. All was good.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
It was more than a year later. Sherwina had spawned 2 queens and almost 2500 normal symbiotes. She was a little tired, but very happy. The other Tok’ra were very happy and had a bright future ahead again. The Goa’uld obviosly thought they were gone or had given up and left them alone. Already several of people of land of the light had expresed interest in becoming hosts so that also would nor be a problem. The symbiotes were hidden on more than 10 planets, so no risk of all discovered.  
  
Sam had finally found a way to reproduce the circumstance of her arriving here and find the right reality. She could go home. Sherwina agreed to go so it was set. Now they had talked with the Tok’ra here who did not really want them go, but understood Sam’s wish. However, what about Martouf and Lantash? Sam did not wish to leave them, and neither did Shervina. That was the only thing that really made them sad about leaving - and Sherwina also wanted to be around to see the kids grow up, though she would have many more in the other universe.  
  
That was also a reason for going there - Sam and Shervina wanted to help out the Tok’ra in Sam’s universe who also badly needed more people and even if Egeria had also hidden a queen on a planet there - likely actually, then it was also likely the same had happened and most were killed. Besides the Tok’ra there did not know where to look or even to look. Just as it had been here.  
  
However, it turned out Martouf and Lantash had decided they would follow them home - they did not want to let their mates go, and the two other Tok’ra could take care of the new Tok’ra.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
They stepped out on the planet Sam had crashed on more than a year ago. It seemed longer almost like a lifetime. So much had happened. She smiled happily to Martouf beside her. There were no Jaffa around this time, but they still did not want to stay too long.  
  
They dialed the gamma site and went through without problems. The people there immediately came running to see who it was and greeted them when one of them recognized Sam. Despite she had longer hair and wore mostly civilian clothing since her BDUs had been very torn when she fled originally. They looked at the man beside her, wearing obvios Tok’ra uniform, so an ally.  
  
“Welcome back, Major, we thought for sure you were lost to us!” He looked at Martouf. “Hello, sir. You are Tok’ra? I assume you found her?”  
  
“I am Tok’ra, yes. And I suppose in a way she found me.” He smiled.  
  
The soldier looked confused then smiled. “Never mind. It is good to have her back - and you’re welcome as well sir, of course.” He shook his head. “You’re not the first Tok’ra I’ve met, but you’re the first one were I’ve heard the host talk.”  
  
“How strange.” Martouf said, wrinkling his brow. “Is this different here?” He looked to Sam.  
  
“No, the Tok’ra host generally stopped talking with us some years ago. I suppose part of the alienation that unfortunately happened between our people. Maybe the Tok’ra symbiotes took over because the hosts usually only talk when they are in safer circumstance. Anyway, we need to work on the alliance now.”  
  
They were taken to be debriefed a little before sent back to Earth. Everyone was very surprised to see not only Sam again, but Martouf and Lantash - and the surprise was even bigger when they realised Sam was now a host - and to a Tok’ra queen!  
  
The Tok’ra here were very happy and looked forward to a future were they were not longer endagered. Hopefully, with soon many more Tok’ra (and queens) and Martouf and Lantash back - who was always friendly to Earth - the alliance would become much stronger. Sam would absolutely work for it!

 

This story archived at <http://sg-symbiotica/fic/viewstory.php?sid=404>

 


End file.
